


What It Isn't (What It Is)

by romanticalgirl



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: Luke in stages. Possibly denial.Definitely denial.





	What It Isn't (What It Is)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



> I don't care what AO3 might say. It's 300 words.

It’s not that Luke has _feelings_ about her. 

He has the normal amount that he has for every other member of the team. Respect and admiration. Awe at how well she does her job, at how smart she is. 

Nothing more. Nothing less.

Except when he watches her kneel down despite her tights and ridiculous heels and grabs Roxy lightly by the ears so she can press their foreheads together. When Roxy licks her and she giggles, not caring that her make-up might be ruined. Or when he helps her to her feet and she smiles at him.

*

He doesn’t think about her. 

When they’re on a case and she’s on his phone telling him what he needs to know? That’s not about Penelope. That’s work. The job. And it’s just courtesy that he spends the flight home texting her to let her know everyone’s safe.

Making sure she knows she’s an integral part of the team.

It’s just convenience he asks her to watch Roxy. That he tells her he’ll pick Roxy up at her apartment so he can spend just a few minutes talking to her. getting her perspective.

It’s just different than his. That’s all.

*

It’s distraction.

They’re on a case and the suspect glances their way, and Penelope is not subtle, so he grabs her arm and pulls her in and kisses her. Sleight of hand. He wouldn’t jeopardize the case by pulling out their earpieces so no one can hear his quiet moan, the soft noises she might make. It’s quick and diverts suspicion so they can get back to surveillance.

It’s not coincidence..

It’s fate that he knocks on her door that night without Roxy as an excuse and goes inside and discovers those noises where there’s no chance of being overheard.


End file.
